La fin des Gémeaux
by Marie-chan11
Summary: Les pensées de Saga et de Kanon l'un envers l'autre avant leur mort, dans le combat contre Hadès. Première fic!


La fin des Gémeaux

Le combat opposant les troupes d'Hadès aux chevaliers d'Athéna faisait rage dans le monde des ténèbres. Athéna avait réussi à délivrer Shun de l'emprise du dieu maléfique grâce à son sang.

L'âme d'Hadès, sortie du corps du chevalier d'Andromède, n'avait eu nul autre choix, de s'échapper en passant le mur des lamentations. Athéna l'avait donc poursuivie sans que Shaka n'ait le temps de faire quelque chose. Son esprit cherchait une solution, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait avoir après ce mur. Les cœurs de tous les fidèles scandaient d'une même ferveur, l'espoir que leur déesse parvienne à battre Hadès et arrêter l'ultime éclipse.

Shun, Seiya et Shaka étaient donc debout devant ce mur imposant, ce barrage les empêchant de protéger leur déesse. Rien n'avait réussi à l'ébrécher, pas même leurs attaques réunies. Tout semblait perdu jusqu'à l'arrivée du vieux maître avec Mû, Milo et Aiolia. Il existait un moyen de détruire le mur des lamentations : les rayons du soleil.

Et grâce à leurs armures d'or qui se trouvaient sur l'écliptique, c'est à dire, le chemin tracé par le soleil, en élevant leur cosmos, ils pouvaient reproduire à petite échelle, la luminosité des rayons solaires. A cinq, leur tentative avorta, ils avaient besoin de plus de puissance.

C'est alors que les armures d'or des chevaliers défunts surgirent devant eux, leurs âmes, étaient revenues pour accomplir leur mission : sauver Athéna.

Mais une manquait à l'appel, celle des Gémeaux, qu'avait revêtu Kanon pour prêter main forte aux chevaliers du sanctuaire. Les Gold Cloth se mirent à résonner afin d'appeler celle que portait le chevalier des Gémeaux.. Celui-ci, dans son combat contre Rhadamanthe, comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Il se défit de son armure, qui s'envola quelques instants plus tard.

« Que fais-tu ? Tu comptes m'affronter sans ton armure ? » Ricana Rhadamanthe

La détermination qu'il lut dans les yeux de Kanon le désarçonna.

« Je n'en ai plus besoin, je la rends à mon frère ».

**« Frère…Que ce mot semble étrange à mon oreille et à mon cœur… Pourtant c'est un terme que j'ai déjà utilisé pour parler de Saga. Mais je ne sais pourquoi, aujourd'hui ce mot prend une dimension différente. Je comprends enfin ce qu'il signifie et tout ce qu'il implique..**

**J'ai appelé « frère », un homme que j'ai détesté pendant des années sans comprendre que je me trompais dans mes sentiments. Je me souviens que déjà enfants, tu étais considéré comme l'ange et moi le démon. Tu étais droit, juste et sérieux dans les entraînements que l'on pratiquait ensemble. Tandis que moi, j'utilisais mes pouvoirs pour semer la terreur et obtenir ce que je voulais. Nous avons grandi, tu n'avais pas changé et moi non plus. Nous étions restés radicalement opposés. Lorsque je t'ai proposé de prendre la vie d'Athéna… pour la première fois, je t'ai vu en colère. Tu m'as frappé avec une rage, qui au lieu de me faire du mal, me fit extrêmement plaisir. Ainsi toi aussi, tu étais capable de faire du mal ?**

**Tu m'as condamné à mourir, noyé au Cap Sounion, moi ton frère. Mais cet acte avait éveillé la noirceur de ton âme. Tu t'étais perdu en voulant m'assassiner. Mais s'il pouvait exister le mal en toi, c'est qu'il était possible, qu'une part de la mienne soit bonne.**

**J'ai ressenti de la haine envers toi, mais celle-ci découlait d'une certaine admiration. C'est tout à fait paradoxal, mais je t'admirais et te haïssais en même temps, pour cette force tranquille qui émanait de toi. Je pense que d'une certaine manière, je voulais te ressembler. Je n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de te le dire.**

**Adieu mon frère, je compte sur toi Saga »**

« Tu vas être mon compagnon de voyage, Rhadamanthe ! Celui vers la mort ! »

Ses paroles aussitôt proférées, il avait immobilisé son adversaire sans qu'il n'existe aucun échappatoire. Il fit enflammer son cosmos, et tous deux s'élevèrent dans le ciel.

« Voici comment meurent les étoiles….. GALAXIAN EXPLOSION.

Devant le mur des lamentations, les 12 chevaliers d'or avaient ressuscité et se tenaient derrière Aioros. A l'instant même où Kanon disparaissait avec Rhadamanthe, Saga sentit quelque chose mourir en lui.

_« C'était donc vrai… Tu avais bien fini par bannir le mal de ton cœur pour rejoindre Athéna. Je ne pouvais y croire, au début, toi qui avais fait jaillir de moi, mon côté obscur. Toi qui étais allé jusqu'à manipuler Poséidon, montrant par cela, ton mépris de l'humanité. Tu étais prêt à sacrifier des milliards d'individus pour mener à bien ton ambition démesurée_

_Alors croire que tu prêtais serment à une femme que tu avais toujours détestée et que tu étais même prêt à tuer était vraiment difficile. Et pourtant, si tu avais ressenti ma joie à l'idée que ce soit bien vrai, si tu avais vu les larmes que j'ai versées après avoir vu que tu protégeais mon ancienne maison avec vaillance, alors tu aurais su que je t'aimais comme un frère._

_Je n'ai jamais voulu ta mort mais je ne pouvais te laisser impunément tuer Athéna. Moi que l'on avait choisi pour être grand pope, qui aurait crû que j'essaierai ensuite d'anéantir ma déesse. Si le mal existait en moi, pourquoi n'aie-je pas voulu croire en ta rédemption ?_

_Je suis heureux à présent, de savoir que nous n'étions pas si différents. Tu ne m'as pas déçu, je suis fier de toi, mon frère. Je t'ai admiré lorsque nous étions enfants. Tu as toujours exprimé ce que tu ressentais sans craindre nul jugement. Les bas instincts qu'éprouve chaque homme comme celui de vouloir faire du mal à plus faible que soi, tu les satisfaisais alors que je me résignai à les garder au plus profond de moi. Je t'enviai pour cela. Mais je te remercie de m'avoir prouvé qu'un homme pouvait changer s'il y mettait de la volonté._

_Adieu mon frère, je vais tâcher de terminer ton combat. »_

C'est alors que dans une grande lueur, alors que leurs lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire, les douze chevaliers d'or poussèrent leur cosmos-énergie à leur paroxysme. Disparaissant comme une poignée d'astres et léguant aux chevaliers de bronze, leur courage, leur force, et leurs espoirs. Ainsi sont morts deux frères jumeaux, unis dans leur ferveur, alors qu'ils croyaient être radicalement différents. A présent nous pouvons les voir dans le ciel, se sourire l'un à l'autre dans la constellation des Gémeaux.

FIN


End file.
